Brand New Day
by Catherine Mackenzie
Summary: Just a cute little shipper story


Disclaimers: I don't own the people or the song(s)  
Spoilers: Maybe some here and there  
Feedback: Would be nice  
Summery: Ummm, guess you'll just have to find out  
Songs: You still touch me, Ghost Story, and Brand New Day all written and  
performed by Sting.  
  
  
  
  
  
BRAND NEW DAY  
  
  
BIG ONES BAR  
2200 Local  
Washington DC   
  
  
The entire JAG office was there, laughing and carring on. Eveybody was having  
a good time. At about 2100, the owner brought out the keriokie machine. Even  
with Mac's warnings, Bud sang a few songs, and everyone clapped when he was  
finished. It seemed as if everyone, including the Admiral, sang except Harm  
and Mac.  
  
After and hour of everyone taking tunrs, Admiral walked up to Harm. "How you  
doing, Commander?" Harm set his drink down on the bar. "I'm doing fine, Sir."  
He replyed as he watched Singer take the stage.   
  
"You going to go up there sometime tonight?" Admiral asked pointing to the   
stage. Harm smiled. "I don't know, Admiral." By this time Mac walks up.   
"You boys behaveing?" She joked. "You know us, Mac. Always the good ones."  
Harm took another sip of his coke. "Commander, ever since I've know you,  
you've been anything but 'a good one.'" AJ took another swap of his beer and  
tunred to Harm. "You're up, Commander." He said, giving Harm a hard push to   
the stage. He was already in the spot light, so he couldn't turn back now.  
He already knew what song he wanted to sing, and who he wanted to sing it for.  
  
The music began to roll and Harm's voice drifted through the room.  
He sang:  
  
"Another night finds me alone  
In my dreams  
You still touch me  
Your picture by my telephone  
You still thrill me"  
  
He sang these words to one person, though everyone heard them. When harm  
started to sing, Mac looked his way and made eye contact. Nither one of them  
broke it.  
  
"Now if I sleep, I sleep here alone  
In my bed tonight  
You still haunt me  
And if I'm falling   
I'm falling like a stone  
In my nightmares  
You still hold me"  
  
Admiral looked back and forth from both officers. He and Hariett planed this  
soon enough after Mic and Renee were out of the picture. Now their plan was  
falling perfectly into action.  
  
"And after all that we've been through  
Through  
Now I'm wondering  
If you still blame me  
If only half of this was true  
That you believed of me  
You still shame me"  
  
Harm's heart was beating a milloin a minute. He sang to the one he wanted,  
the one he loved more than life it's self. It was as if everyone in the room  
had vanished and just the two of them were left. The words, their magical   
meaning touch Mac to the soul.  
  
"Dark rain will fall until I see your   
Face  
I close my eyes   
And seem to hear the raindrops saying  
You won't come back  
You still touch me"  
  
Admiral and Hariett smiled as they shared a look. Bud all the while was  
wondering what was going on.  
  
"And when I'm sick at heart and low  
In my prayers  
You still heal me  
When I'm so sure it isn't so  
In my complacency  
You still shake me  
  
I woner if you feel the same way as  
I do  
And you'd come back  
You still touch me  
  
Another night finds me alone  
In my bed tonight  
You still haunt me  
You still hold me  
You still touch me"  
  
The song fadded out and Harm stepped off the stage. He walked back beside to  
Mac. Without a word, Mac smiled and stepped onto the stage.  
  
Harm watched her body move to the music that slowly played. She looked so   
good up there. Once again, their eyes never broke contact.  
She sang:  
  
"I watched the western sky  
The sun is sinking  
The geese are flying south  
It sets me thinking  
  
I did not miss you much  
I did not suffer  
What did not kill me  
Just made me tougher.  
  
I feel the winter come  
His icy sinews,  
Now in the firelight  
The case contiunes"  
  
Harm listened to the words and thought about all that they had been through.  
From his crach until now, how much he set things back when he left to go back  
to flying, how much he'd hurt her that day.  
  
"Another night in court  
The same old trial  
The smae old questions asked  
The same denial  
  
The shadows close me round  
Like jury members  
I look for answers in  
The fire's embers"  
  
Mac sang these words, falling more in love with the man right in front of her.  
She licked her lips, slowly. Every move she made, made Harm want her more. He  
wanted all of her.   
  
"Why was I missing then  
That whole December  
I gave my usual line  
'I don't remember'  
  
Another winter comes  
His icy finger creep  
Into these bones of mine  
These memories never sleep  
And all these differences  
  
A cloak I borrowed  
We kept our distances  
Why should it follow that  
I must have loved you"  
  
Harm took in a deep breath. What did this mean; this song? Did it mean that  
she felt the same way as he did? Did it mean that she has spent as many  
sleepless nights missing his presence, his touch? The words kept going, touching  
him more and more.  
  
"What is the force the binds the stars  
I wore this mask to hide my scars  
What is the power the pulls the tide  
Never could find a place to hide  
  
What moves the around the sun  
What could I do but run and run and run  
Afraid of love, afraid to fail  
A mast without a sail  
  
The moon's a fingernail  
And slowly sinking  
Another day begins  
And now I'm thinking  
  
That this indifference  
Was my invention  
When everyting I did  
Sought your attention  
  
You were my compass star  
You were my measure  
You were a pirates map  
Of buried treasure  
  
If this is all correct  
The last thing I'd expect  
The prosecution rests  
It's time that I confessed  
I must have loved you  
I must have loved you"  
  
Mac stepped off the stage, right in front of Harm. They both were afrais to  
move; to breath. This is when the plan really was going to be completed. The  
song of A BRAND NEW DAY. AJ and Hariett took there place and waited for the  
right time to sing.  
  
"How many of you people out there  
Been hurt in some kind of love affair  
And how many times did you swear  
That you'd never love again"  
  
Harm and Mac still faced each other as the words reached their ears.  
They smiled, now knowing why all this happened like this way.  
  
"How many loney, sleepless nights  
How many lies, how many fights  
And why would you want to go through all that again  
  
Love is a pain I hear you say  
Love has a cruel and bitter way of  
Paying you back for all the faith you ever had in  
Your brain  
How could it be that what you need the most  
Can leave you feeling like some kind of ghost  
You never want to feel so sad and lost again"  
  
The entire place was silent as they sang.   
  
"One day you could be looking  
Through sn old book in rainy weather  
You see a picture of her smiling at you  
When you were still together  
Or you could be walking down the street  
And who should you chance to meet  
But that same smile you've been thinking  
About all day  
  
Why don't we turn the clock to zero honey  
I'll sell the stock we'll spend all the money  
We're staring up a brand new day  
Turn the clock all the way back   
I wonder if she'll take me back  
I'm thinking in a brand new way  
  
Turn the clock to zero sister  
You'll never know how much I missed her  
I'm starting up a brand new day  
Turn the clock to zero boss  
The rivers wide we'll swim across  
We're starting up a brand new day  
  
It could happen to you  
Just like it happened to me  
There is simply no immunity  
There's no guarantee  
I say love is such a force if you find yourself in it  
You need some time for reflection  
You say, baby wait a minute, wait a minute,  
Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute  
  
Turn the clock to zeor honey  
I'll sell the stock we'll spend all the money  
We're staring up a brand new day  
Turn the clock to zero Mac  
I'm beggin her to take me back  
I'm thinking in a brand new way"  
  
Harm and Mac both smiled as Admiral and Hariett both almost yelled Mac's name.  
"That's probably one of the reasons why they chose that song." Harm whispered  
in her ear. His hot breath touched her skin and sent chills down her spine.  
The song continued.  
  
Turn the clock to zero boss  
The river's wide we'll swim across  
We're staring up a brand new day  
Turn the clock to zero buddy  
Don't want to be no fuddy duddy  
We're starting up a brand new day"  
  
"Later tonight you want to come back to my place and...talk?" Mac asked. Her  
voice low and husky. "You know I do. We have a lot to discuss."  
Mac stepped up closer to Harm's body. "How about we go now?" Harm nodded his   
head and they both retreated out of the bar.  
  
  
"I'm the rythem in your tune  
I'm the sun and you're the moon  
I'm the bat and you're the cave  
You're the beach and I'm the wave  
I'm the plough and you're the land  
You're the glove and I'm the hand  
I'm the train and you're the staion  
I'm your flagpole to your nation"  
  
In the car, Mac couldn't keep her hands off Harm. "Mac, if you keep that up,  
I'm not going to be able to drive." Harm said as Mac ran her fingers slowly   
up and down the inner part of his legs. She ignored his warning and kept on.  
Each time growing closer to where he wanted he to touch, but never quite   
reaching.   
  
"I'm the present to your future  
You're the wound and I'm the suture  
You're the magnet to my pole  
I'm the devil in your soul"  
  
This time on her way up, there was nothing stoping her. She went all the way,  
never slowing down. She reached his growing erection and swirled her nails  
around. They were stopped at a redlight, so Harm closed his eyes, trying to  
controll himslef. He took an involentary breath as she reached the breaking  
point. "Oh my God Mac." He whispered. Then it was gone. "Green light Commander."  
Harm pulled into a parking place in front of Mac's apartment.  
  
"You're the pupil I'm the teacher  
You're the church and I'm the preacher  
You're the flower I'm the rain  
You're the tunnel I'm the train  
  
Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Stand up and be countedevery boy and every girl  
Stand up all youlovers in the world  
We'er starting up a brand new day"  
  
Once inside they kissed the kissed the kiss of all kisses. They pulled apart  
so they could breath. "Mac, are you sure you want to do this?" Harm asked,  
making sure that she would be happy if they followed through. "I've never  
been so sure of anything in my life." Nodding Harm continued to speak. "Then  
would it be all right if I told you...that I'm in love with you?" Mac kissed  
him one more time before answering. "I'm in love with you too, Harm. Ever   
since that day in the rose garden."   
  
"You're the crop to my rotation  
You're the sum of my equation  
I'm the answer to your question  
If you follow my suggestion  
We can turn this ship around  
We'll go up instead of down  
You're the pan and I'm the handle  
You're flame and I'm the candle"  
  
Harm and Mac made the way to the bed room and made love for the first time  
in a long line. It was the best feeling either one of them could have ever  
thought up.  
  
"Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Stand up and be counted every boy and every girl  
Stand up all youlovers in the world  
We're starting up a brand new day."  
  
That night, Harm and Mac stood up and started a brand new life; a brand new  
day. 


End file.
